Lucky
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. "I wasn't supposed to feel like this! I was perfectly happy being an insensitive jerk and hooking up with a different girl every night. But then you came waltzing in, with your terrible taste in movies and your obsession with stealing my clothes, and now I don't know how to let you go…" Chris finally admits his feelings for Eva. Chris/Eva


It was Saturday night and there was yet another party going down. Eva had texted Chris earlier in the day, saying that her and Noora would probably be late, because they had to stop by Vilde's first, so they'd probably show up later on.

Chris was sitting at the bar, when a girl he didn't know came up to him with a flirty smile on her face and began hitting on him. He gave her his signature _I'm-oh-so-charming_ smile, immediately noticing two things: _first_ , the girl was already drunk and _second_ , even though she _was_ rather pretty, she was nothing compared to Eva. _Fuck_. _When_ exactly had he started comparing all the girls that came up to him to Eva?

Chris shook his head with a smirk, looking away, as the girl began touching his chest and inching closer to him with a boldness that the alcohol surely provided her with. As Chris swiftly turned his face away to avoid the girl's lips from reaching his own, his eyes drifted through the crowd and he thought he saw a flash of strawberry-blonde hair, but then it was gone. The girl sloppily attempted to kiss him again, but he pushed her off, careful not to send her wobbly form tumbling to the floor.

Grabbing his coat from the stool next to him, Chris began making his way through the crowd, wondering if the girl he had caught a glimpse of had really been Eva. He saw the back of her coat just as she was walking out the door. Quickly shrugging his own coat on and rushing after her, he made his way through the people and followed her outside. It _was_ Eva, but she was walking away and _fast_.

Chris called out her name but she kept going without turning around. After his third try to get her attention, he realised she was ignoring him on purpose. _The hell?_ He quickened his pace, wrapping his coat tighter around him (it was fucking cold outside), and cursed under his breath. _Damn it_ , how did she manage to walk so fast in heels?

"Eva, hold on!" He shouted, almost catching up to her, but, again, there was no reaction. " _Goddamn it_ , will you fucking _slow down_ for one second!" Chris shouted, reaching out and grabbing her hand, but he only managed to hold it for a couple of seconds, before she pulled away.

"No, Christoffer!" Eva shouted, turning around and fiercely ripping her hand from his, as Chris blinked in surprise. He hadn't really seen her this angry before. "I'm _done_ , okay? I'm done with you and your bullshit." She snapped, her hair whipping wildly around her face from the wind. She knew she was being unreasonable, she _knew_ he wasn't her boyfriend, but _damn it_ , this hurt too much for her to go on pretending like she didn't care. "Go find some other brainless girl to wrap around your finger." Eva said, her voice almost cracking, as she turned around to walk away. She wanted to get away from him before the tears she felt were coming started to run down her face.

Eva couldn't grasp how she could have been this fucking _stupid_. She knew what he was like from the beginning. _Penetrator_ _Chris_. He wasn't the type to fall in love. Hell, he wasn't even the type to be in a relationship. And the part that hurt her the most was that she _fucking_ _knew_ _this_ from the start. So then _why the hell_ had she allowed herself to fall in love with him? Did she think she would be different from all the others? Did she think she would be the one he would change for? _Yes, she did._ It was idiotic, but that was the truth and she wanted to kick herself for it.

She had tried not to, really, she had. She had tried not to get her hopes up. They were hooking up and that was it. Or at least it _had been_ in the beginning. But then they had started sleeping over and laughing while watching stupid cartoons in bed, and texting in class about everything and anything, and _somehow_ she'd gotten the impression that she meant something more to him. That maybe he _really_ liked her. That _maybe_ he could grow to actually care for her one day. As if that could ever happen.

Her eyes were starting to sting. This _thing_ they had was supposed to be just for fun. It wasn't supposed to feel like this when it was over.

"I don't want to play around anymore." Eva said in a low tone, afraid that if she spoke more loudly, her voice would not only crack, but she might choke on her own tears. She didn't know if Chris had even heard her.

He had. And it felt like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked the wind right out of him. And the next thought that crossed his mind scared the crap out of him more than anything else ever had.

 _He was losing her._

Immediately his arm shot out to grab her, to stop her, to not let her go, it was like it had a life of its own. The thought of being without her, of being alone again, of going back to his meaningless fuckboy life, was really fucking terrifying. It made him realise that making her stay was more important than his stupid pride. She needed to know everything he had been thinking these last few months, he had to say it out loud.

"You're not just a game to me, Eva!" Chris shouted, desperation ringing in his voice, as he pulled her around to face him. " _Fuck!_ You're not! And I'm really fucking confused, because I _wish_ you were!" He screamed, getting even angrier, because, _damn it_ , this was all her fault! Why did she have to come along and make him feel all these things?

Eva's eyes widened, as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She was _not_ expecting this. Chris seemed to be getting more and more worked up as he went on.

"I _wish_ I didn't care about you, I _wish_ I could play you like all those other girls, but I _can't_!" He kept shouting, saying every little thing that had gone through his mind at some point, but he had left unsaid, because of reasons, which now seemed insignificant.

Eva was looking at him with so much hurt in her eyes. Chris noticed the tears which had begun forming ( _because of you_ , he told himself, _this is your fault_ ) and it only made his heart break (the one he was wondering by this point whether or not he had). It wasn't fair.

"Because even just the thought of hurting you makes me wanna rip my lungs out. And it shouldn't be this way… I wasn't supposed to feel like this! I was perfectly happy being an insensitive jerk and hooking up with a different girl every night." His voice had lowered to a normal tone, but he still sounded angry.

Eva was looking up at him, unable to focus on anything but just _how much_ affection and sincerity his words held. Chris took a breath after all this talking and let it out as a deep sigh. Seeing that Eva's expression had changed to one of cautious adoration for him, he took a step forward and carefully put a hand on her waist.

"But then you came waltzing in, with your terrible taste in movies and your obsession with stealing my clothes, and now I don't know how to let you go…" He confessed, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes in defeat. His nose bumped against Eva's. Hers was cold.

"Why?" Eva's soft voice lingered in the air and Chris opened his eyes to stare at her green ones.

" _Why?_ " He echoed, as he fleetingly wondered whether she realised that she was the first person he was baring himself to. It was worth it though. Chris fully encircled her waist and pressed her body against his, as her hands slid up and gripped the collar of his coat. And so he began listing the reasons she was more important to him than she knew.

"Because I can't even look at you without wanting to kiss you." He said, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Because I want you in my arms and attached to my lips." They slid over her cheek, his nose brushed against her cheekbone and Eva shivered in his arms. It wasn't just from the cold.

"Because I miss you when you're not around and I think about you way more than I should." He murmured in her ear, the wind blowing the _oh-so-familiar_ scent from her hair right into his nose. He fucking loved it.

"Because the feeling of your lips against my neck drives me fucking insane." He told her, as his lips slid down her jawline and onto her neck. Eva gripped his coat even tighter, craning her neck backwards to give Chris better access.

"Because you don't even realise the effect you have on me and every time you look at me with those eyes I swear I can't fucking breathe." He mumbled against her skin just loud enough for her to hear, before pulling away and looking straight into her eyes.

"Because I'm so fucking in love with you that it's screwing with my head." He growled, shaking her a little, and Eva's breath caught in her throat, because, _oh my God_ , did Chris just say… Her hands went slack and slowly slid down his chest, as she blinked a couple of times, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He let her grasp the meaning of his words, before he continued, his tone a mix of toned down anger and blind love and devotion.

"Because you were never supposed to mean this much to me and, _fuck_ , I was never meant to fall for you, but at some point it just happened." He murmured, feeling a weird rush of relief at telling her all this and loosening his arms around her waist. "You had my heart before I could say no and it scares me. Because you can't lose something that's not yours to lose, but, _damn it_ , I _want you_ to be mine, because I can't bear the thought of you being someone else's." Chris confessed, taking a slight step back and desperately running a hand through his hair. "And it's not fair! Because it's all _your fault_ for making me feel this way." He huffed, suddenly not daring to look up at her, and Eva didn't know what to say.

She was so deliriously happy, she thought maybe this was a dream. She'd always hoped to hear this from Chris, but she had never actually thought it would happen. And now he was saying all these wonderful things (which were way beyond and above what she had ever dreamed of) that she literally had no words. So she did the only thing she desperately wanted to do at the moment.

She crashed into his arms, pulling him to her by the neck, and kissed him with everything she had. As soon as Chris felt her within arm's reach, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible.

This was it. This was the girl he wanted to be with. And he was in love with her. He was sure of it now and he was ready to admit it not only to himself but to the whole fucking world if need be.

He gripped Eva's body, lifting her easily in his arms, and she couldn't help but laugh, breaking the kiss and bracing her elbows on his shoulders. Chris stared up at her in adoration. He was fucking whipped and he loved it. _Damn it_. Eva's hair fell down and tickled his face, as she smiled lovingly and poked his cheek with her nose affectionately. Chris grinned, as he set her down and her hand went up to brush the bangs away from his forehead. Then she ran her fingers through his hair and Chris leaned forward to kiss her again, which Eva more than gladly reciprocated.

After a moment he felt her shiver again but this time it really was from the cold. Pulling away, Chris opened his coat and wrapped it around her, squishing her against his chest. Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck, blowing a puff of hot air on it afterwards. Chris groaned and muttered something under his breath, which sounded a lot like _God, are you trying to kill me?_ Eva laughed quietly and craned her neck up to look at him.

"Home?" She asked and he smirked, nodding his head.

"Yours or mine?" He asked, as she stepped out of his embrace, and Chris looped his arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever." She shrugged, grabbing onto the back of his coat, so that her hand didn't hang in the air.

They began walking when suddenly something occurred to Eva and she halted mid-step with a small gasp. Chris stopped beside her, throwing her a confused look.

"What?"

"I almost forgot…" She smiled with a small glint in her eyes and Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

" _What?_ " He repeated, drawing out the word lazily, as Eva's expression suddenly became very serious and she looked at him dead in the eyes, her smile dropping. It unnerved him a little.

"I love you too." She told Chris softly and after a moment to wrap his head around what she was saying, a huge grin slowly broke out on his face. It sounded fucking amazing when she said it. He couldn't really describe how it felt to hear her utter those words to him. He covered it up quickly though.

Licking his lips, Chris tilted his head a little, feigning confusion.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, pretending he hadn't heard, his usual cocky smirk back in place. He knew full well that Eva knew he had heard her. She rolled her eyes, turning away from him and beginning to walk in the direction they were headed.

"Nothing, I don't know." She threw over her shoulder and Chris laughed, catching up to her and pulling her to his side again.

"You know, you're lucky to have me." He joked and Eva laughed in a _yeah-right_ sort of way, before pressing herself to him even more to hide from the strong gust of wind which blew.

"I know." She answered, her tone somewhere between mocking and sincere, and Chris smiled, as he pressed a kiss into her hair, thinking that if she was lucky to have him, then he was twice as lucky to have her back.

* * *

 _So, I got a huge rush of inspiration and came up with this, I hope you like it! :) Please, let me know! ^^ Much love!_


End file.
